Do you love me?
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: The marauders are relaxing in the common room and Sirius decides that he needs attention from his favorite werewolf.


I probably spend way too much time thinking about Sirius and Remus. They are my babies. So my brain put forth rambles and thus we have fanfiction!

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy lo mein and sesame chicken!

* * *

It was an uneventful afternoon in the Gryffindor common room; an unusual occurrence by any ones standards. The Mauraders were lazing about the room in their own respective ways. James was tossing a ball he had knicked from one of the muggle-born first years, Peter was penning an assignment for Charms in hopes of not completely losing his Hogsmeade privileges, Remus was reading in a chair while munching on a bar of chocolate. Sirius was hanging over a sofa while watching his tawny haired friend.

"Aren't you uncomfortable, Moony?" He asked raising an exquisite brow.

Remus looked up from his book. His amber eyes looked a little weary but that was expected. The full moon had been only 3 days prior. Sirius wondered how it was that he had kept his desire a secret for so long. Perhaps it was the joking manner in which he dealt with everyone, flirting shamelessly with any passing person who might strike his fancy. Then again maybe it was that Lupin was so completely oblivious to his own allure. Sirius could write sonnets about the way his shaggy locks dangled into his beautiful face and how Sirius longed to brush the locks away from the scarred skin. Sirius found any and every reason to touch Remus. After all, with skin that smooth, who could resist?

"Not at all," Remus gave a bemused smirk. "Are you?"

"Terribly." Sirius gave his friend a wicked smile.

Remus worked very hard to suppress his blush. Sirius was glad he was unsuccessful. Remus had a face made for blushing. His fine features made the flush look erotic and innocent all at once. Sirius had heard very little of angels but he was almost positive that Remus was his personal blessing from the heavens. Only something beyond conception could bestow someone so entirely perfect for him to Earth. Sirius slid from the sofa onto the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to look at Remus.

"What do you want, Padfoot?"

"Do you love me, Moony?"

Remus gave a guarded yet quizzical look. "Pardon?"

"Do you love me? Truly love me. Moony, I shall be mortally wounded if you say no. Devastated!"

Remus didn't answer and went back to his book, deeming this short outburst unworthy of attention. Sirius continued to whine. He called out Remus' name incessantly. He rolled around the floor and complained about how hurt his feeling were. He wasn't worried about making a scene. It was his specialty.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Answer him. For my sanity's sake, Moony!" James cried out.

"Yes, I love you. Now what do you want?"

"If you really loved me you'd give me a massage." Sirius gave a brilliant smile.

"I don't see how that proves my love for you."

"Remus, I'm surprised at you! You are far more clever than I and yet you are so incredibly daft sometimes. You get it, don't you Prongs?"

"Of course." James said without looking at them.

"James would give me a massage."

"Then have him give you one." Remus said not looking up from his book.

"He's busy and I know he loves me. Now I'm doubting your affection. After all these years... who knew it would be you I couldn't trust? I always thought it would be Peter."

"Hey," piped the blonde on the floor.

"No offense, Pete." Sirius said off handedly.

"Offense taken you great sod." Peter mumbled.

"I don't look busy to you?" Remus asked without any real bite to his words.

"Not particularly." Sirius said moving to Remus' chair. He laid his head on Lupin's knees. He tilted his head in a manner that was fit for his animagus. "You know you want to. Who wouldn't want to put their hands all over me?"

"If I do will you shut up?"

"Probably not but it's worth a shot."

Remus groaned. There really wasn't any option. Once Sirius was set on something there was very little to be done to change his mind. Sirius needed no vocal confirmation. He knew he had won. Remus was a sucker for the puppy eyes. His lupine friend closed his book and set it aside. He spun his index finger in a circle, motioning Sirius to turn around. Sirius obliged happily.

Sirius jolted slightly when Remus' hands touched the skin of his shoulders below the worn fabric of his t-shirt. He relaxed immediately. Remus' hands were cool against his over heated skin and the fading callouses on his hands made Sirius roll his eyes into the back of his head. Remus worked the tension from Sirius' muscles with a soft smile on his face. Sirius had indeed shut up. He was too busy enjoy his massage to bother with talking. His head had rolled back slightly.

"You're fantastic, Moony." Sirius murmured.

"A miracle worker." James said in mock fascination "I thought he would never shut up."

Peter snorted and Remus chuckled. It as low and deep and Sirius leaned back to feel it rumble through his body. Sirius was ashamed of how much he delighted in Remus' laugh. He had pulled many a prank in an attempt to get Lupin to laugh for him. It worked more frequently than he assumed. He noticed that his friend had stopped rubbing his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder with something between a pout and a scowl. The look he received from Moony wiped it away quickly.

"Sorry, Pads." It was said softly.

And the cool touch of his hands moved to the column of his neck. Sirius' head hung forward and he moaned softly. Remus was a genius. A massage protege! But what had been that look he had given Sirius? His amber eyes had been so warm and soft that it burned Sirius' insides. The soft smile that had been on his luscious lips hadn't been the wry curve that usually graced them. No, this smile was more eyes than lips.

Sirius looked over at James who was watching the two with a smug smile. Sirius rolled his eyes but signalled James to leave the room. _And take Pete with,_ he thought looking at a distressed Peter. Poor kid looked ready to boil over. James shook his head with a giant smile. It as clear that he as saying 'Not a chance'. _Tosser_ , Sirius thought ruefully.

Suddenly James looked up at Remus and then, biting back a smile, he stood and grabbed Peter. He hauled him away. Pete was asking what that was all about and a million other questions. James just told him he needed to talk to him about something. An obvious lie that made Sirius want to scoff. Unfortunately he hadn't the chance because his breath caught when Remus' hands moved to his collar bone, the tips of his fingers brushing against the tops of Sirius' chest. Sirius shivered and he could swear he could feel Remus smiling.

"Cold, Sirius?"

"A bit. It's nippier than usual in here, isn't it?" He lied smoothly.

"I hadn't noticed." Remus sounded a bit smug and Sirius wasn't sure he liked it.

"Course you haven't. You're in a jumper. You're probably sweating to death just being in the same room as the fire." Sirius joked turning his head slightly to look at the fire that blazed in the hearth to his right.

Remus leaned forward slightly, his mouth barely touching Sirius' ear. Remus' right hand slid up slightly and rested lightly on Sirius' turned neck, his thumb keeping Sirius from turning towards him more. His other hand slid lower and now rested on Sirius' abs. Sirius body vibrated as he took a shallow breath. Whatever Moony was doing he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Want me to warm you up?" Remus' voice as low and soft and Sirius may or may not have sighed out a soft moan.

"Are you offering me your jumper, Moony?" Sirius asked playfully. He was Sirius Black and he was not going down without a fight.

He turned around and rested on his knees in front of his honey haired friend. He let the regal column of his nose brush against the side of Remus' jaw. His hands caught the bottom of the knitted jumper and tugged slightly. He was disappointed in Moony's reaction. He merely bit his lower lip. His right hand was still on Sirius' neck and the other lay on his shoulder.

"You'll have to take it off if I'm to wear it, Remus." Sirius quipped before nipping the edge of Lupin's jaw.

Remus' hands tightened slightly. A soft rumbling came from his chest that made Sirius shiver. He was determined to make that sound come out again.

"Or were you not offering your jumper, Remus?" He kissed where he nipped. A sigh. Not what he wanted. "Were you offering something else? I'm terribly dense, Love, so you'll have to explain yourself." He tangled his hands into the shaggy, curling locks at the base of Lupin's neck and tugged slightly as he let his teeth graze his friend's jaw once more.

Remus growled and his hand on Sirius' neck took action. He gripped Sirius' jaw tightly and pulled upwards. He wasn't hurting Sirius but it was very clear that he was in control.

"Stop being such a tease and give me what I want, Sirius." His mouth just above Sirius' and their breath mingled.

"I am not a tea-" He was cut off when Remus slanted his mouth over his own. Sirius wasted no time. He had been dreaming of this for years. He pressed closer. THis position was terrible. He couldn't touch Remus at all. He moved his mouth slowly, taking his time to taste Remus. Surprisingly chocolate was not the only thing he tasted like. There as a hint of coffee and something like cinnamon. Sirius found it to be an intoxicating combination. He would have been happy to press his lips against Remus' for eternity but Remus seemed bent on more. His left hand went to the back of Sirius' head and grabbed the thick, ebony locks and tugged. Sirius' mouth fell open and Remus pillaged his mouth until Sirius was moaning into their kiss.

Remus pulled away slightly, "I'm glad you didn't cut your hair."

During Sixth year he had considered cutting his hair as it had passed his shoulders. James hadn't had much of an opinion on the matter but Lily, who had recently found the Marauder's to be "not terrible" and joined them most days, had encouraged it, saying that he looked like a rake with his hair so long. Peter thought he should definitely cut it. Then again when Sirius was really drunk Peter as usually the one holding his hair back. Remus had nearly shouted while telling him not to. It now reached his shoulder blades and was usually kept in a sloppy bun or braid during the day but he left it down at night. Lily, who had been so against his long hair, would play with it in the common room before heading to bed.

"Well you were rather insistent." Sirius smiled before capturing Moony's mouth again.

Sirius found that while he was a slow and teasing lover, Remus was rather, well, wolfish. He seemed hungry for Sirius in a way that sent waves of heat over the animagus. He couldn't take kneeling on the floor anymore. He pushed Remus back into the wingback chair and slid onto his lap, his knees on either side of Remus' narrow hips. He found he quite liked the position.

"You know, Moony, I find I quite like it like this." He gave a cocky grin and his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You would."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus didn't give him a chance to extract an answer. His hand grabbed the front of Sirius' shirt and tugged him down until they were kissing. Sirius would find out later. Remus teeth tugged on his lower lip. Much, much later. Sirius couldn't seem to keep his hands in one place. He needed to touch everywhere. His hands fluttered from Remus' hair to his jaw and neck, down to his chest to pull at the damn sweater that kept him from feeling Lupin's chest. He was barely aware of Remus hands sliding down his sides to rest on his arse. He was however acutely aware of it when Remus gave a rough squeeze that resulted in a rough whimper from Sirius.

Sirius was about to demand more when he heard James from the stairs.

"Merlin's beard! I thought you were going to tell him you like him not fuck him!"

Sirius looked over his shoulder with a dramatic toss of his hair. He gave a devious grin. "Sorry, Mate."

James rolled his eyes. "Not you, ya prat. I'm glad I came back. Can't have you guys shagging on the first date." He whisked over and pulled Sirius away from Remus. Sirius promptly started pouting.

"That's not fair. I didn't actually get to tell him I like him."

James and Remus spoke at the same time.

"I knew."

"He knew."

Sirius stuttered. "Wha-How? I was very secretive!"

James patted his shoulder and shook his messy black hair. "You're rubbish at keeping secrets."

"I'm not as bad as Peter!" Sirius shouted indignantly as his friends went upstairs to their room. Sirius smirked as he watched Remus' arse sway. Usually his jumpers covered the plump little bubble. He had done it on purpose. _Tease_.

* * *

And there we have it! I'm surprised it didn't turn M but I can always add another chapter ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what ya think and if you want more feel free to PM any requests


End file.
